1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech recognition apparatus, a speech recognition method, and a speech recognition robot.
2. Description of Related Art
To use a robot in various environments, a technique of teaching a robot an unknown word through the use of a speech-dialogue with a user has been studied. However, when recognizing phonemes of an unknown word, a speech recognition apparatus according to the related art cannot exclude recognition errors completely. Accordingly, a technique of correcting a recognition error has been proposed. For example, a speech recognition apparatus described in JP-A-2006-146008 compares a word included in input speech with a word stored in advance, displays the recognition result on a screen, and selects a corrected word from the displayed recognition result according to a user's manual operation.